Luna Brillante
by cristymv
Summary: PRELUDIO SOLSTICIO Amalia Valencia ha estado limitada toda su vida por su salud, pero eso no la detenido en demostrar lo inteligente que es; algunos la podrían llamar una genio. La situación en su hogar se ha tornado problemática: su salud decayendo, la desaparición de su hermana mayor y su madrastra empeñada en casar a su hermana menor.


Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**_Capítulo beteado por _****_Valeria Lezcano_****_, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**Luna Brillante**

**Capítulo 1.— Preparación**

**POV:****Amalia Valencia**

**Locación****: México (antes La Nueva España)**

**Año:****1852**

Han pasado unos meses desde que no he podido dormir un largo rato, entre la preocupación por la desaparición de Marian y los ataques de tos. No poder descansar explica porqué mi cuerpo no ha logrado sanarse.

Abro mis ojos y para mi gran sorpresa, el sol ya está descendiendo; buscando su camino hacia el Este, bajando su altura para así, dar fin a otro día. Las sombras de mi ventana se han movido junto con su trayectoria. Juzgando por su posición actual, ya pasó la hora de la comida; mi estómago tiene la generosidad de recordármelo con el ruido que hace. Debería ir a la cocina y robarme algo para mantenerlo en silencio hasta la cena.

Me levanto y mi mundo comienza a volverse negro, como si tuviera una tela cubriéndome los ojos, mis piernas comienzan a fallarme. Un sonido crocante se escucha a lo lejos, me sostengo del poste de la cama para evitar caerme , otro mareo. Al menos tuve la fortuna de estar cerca de la cama. Me siento en ella esperando finalmente, lograr enfocar mi mirada y que las paredes amarillas decidan quedarse quietas. Cierro mis ojos y respiro lentamente, tratando de que mis pulmones se llenen de aire; pero, ha sido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que eso sucedió.

Mi cuerpo protesta nuevamente, qué ilusa fui al pensar que un par de horas de siesta iban a compensar la falta de descanso de varios meses. Suspiro, al parecer mi estómago tendrá que esperar a que Jacinta me ayude a caminar al comedor.

Odio ser débil, aunque ya me debería de haber acostumbrado. Toda mi vida he sido la niña enfermiza de la familia, la que no podía salir a jugar con mis hermanas, ir a las fiestas o inclusive a misa. Papá llegó a un acuerdo con el sacerdote para que cenara todos los domingos en la casa, a cambio de que me enseñara todo lo relacionado a la religión.

Gran parte de mi vida he estado encerrada en esta casa. Papá siempre temeroso de que mi siguiente enfermedad sea la última; hasta el momento he demostrado lo errado que estaba. Me las he ingeniado para sobrevivir a cada una de ellas, aún cuando era una bebé. Siendo prematura, las probabilidades de supervivencia estaban en mi contra y aún entonces, las vencí. A Papá le encanta contarme que era tan pequeña que cabía en la palma de su mano, como una muñeca; era difícil de creer que era un ser humano.

Sorprendí a todos, incluyendo al médico cuando viví. Desafortunadamente, mi madre, Angela; no lo logró. La cólera fue la causante de que diera a luz antes de lo esperado y fue la razón por la que perdió la vida. Sin embargo, tuve suerte de que me haya conocido.

—"Lo vas a lograr mi pequeña Maya, eres una luchadora". —A Jacinta le encanta recordarme las esperanzas que mi madre tenía para su hija recién nacida, en especial, cuando he estado grave. Han sido varias las veces que he estado al filo de la muerte, cambiando de opinión en el último instante.

Me comienzo a sentir mejor. Las paredes amarillas han parado y puedo ver mi cuarto correctamente. La ventana en la esquina, permite que unos pocos rayos de sol entren informándome que se aproxima una tormenta. Probablemente está chispeando en algún lugar cercano, el olor a tierra mojada se hace más fuerte.

Me giro y veo el piano en el otro extremo del cuarto, su silencio indica la añoranza de que mis dedos recorran sus teclas. Colgado en la pared de al lado, está el violín y la flauta. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que toqué, desde que Marian desapareció, hace seis meses; su única función ahora, es la de acumular polvo.

El agujero que se forma en mi corazón comienza a llenarse de dolor y añoranza. La extraño tanto. Sé que algo malo le ha sucedido, de lo contrario hubiera hecho lo posible para contactarme y avisarme que está a salvo. Desafortunadamente no he recibido ninguna carta de ella. Al principio tenía la esperanza de que hubiera huido con el hombre que amaba. Estaba como loquita por él, pero después de una inspección a detalle de mamá -mi madrasta-, decidió que no merecía tener una mujer como ella. Él no tenía lo necesario para mi hermana, lo que en _sus_ términos significa: la posición adecuada en el gobierno o la cantidad adecuada de dinero en el banco o en tierras. Jamás le importó que tuviera un buen corazón, que fuera trabajador y que le gustaran los niños. Hubiera sido un excelente padre, era obvio cuando lo veía jugar en el parque con sus sobrinos desde mi recámara. Marian no podría haber escogido a un mejor pretendiente; jamás nos mintió acerca de su posición, lo cual es una característica que aprecio mucho, pero mamá lo detuvo y lo corrió de la casa.

—Preciosa —me giro para ver a Jacinta, mi nana, entrar en al cuarto; ha estado en nuestra casa desde antes que naciera. Era tan solo una niña entonces, pero me adoptó desde el momento en que mi madre murió. Como siempre, tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas rosadas. Su peinado más suelto que de costumbre y con unas pequeñas ramas y hojas en él. Al parecer tuvo un encuentro rápido con José, su "Corazón", como le gusta llamarlo—, finalmente despertaste de tu siesta.

Se ve muy contenta, por lo que no quiero arruinar su hermosa sonrisa. Es mejor que no mencione nada respecto a mi mareo.

—Sí, Jacinta. —Le sonrío—. ¿Cómo está tu Corazón? —Sus ojos se agrandan y su rostro se ruboriza, confirmando la veracidad de mi teoría.

—¡Shhh! ¡Niña! Me vas a meter en un lío, —mira rápidamente el pasillo de afuera del cuarto, confirma que no hay nadie y la cierra detrás de ella. Me mira enojada. No debería verlo durante sus horas de trabajo y si mamá se enterara la castigaría, pero sabía con anticipación que no había nadie cerca, no escuché ningún rechinido del piso de madera que tiene el pasillo.

—No hay nadie afuera, —le digo tratando de calmarla, suspira aliviada—, pero en serio, ustedes dos deberían casarse. Han sido novios por taaaaanto tiempo.—me encargo de alargar "tanto" como puedo, considerando que llevan diez años saliendo. Hasta siento pena por José—. Además, se la pasan juntos casi todo el tiempo.—me río cuando la veo sonrojarse más.

—¡Niña! —Exclama molesta, pero no puede evitar reírse—. Mejor vamos a alistarte, antes de que decidas mi futuro. La señora está esperando visita.

Definitivamente _eso_ logra matar mi buen humor.

—¿Quién va a ser esta vez? —me quejo.

Aún recuerdo los últimos "pretendientes" que mamá invitó. En verdad está desesperada por que Marissa se case. El primer candidato, era más cercano a la edad de Papá que a la de ella; el segundo, no se lo desearía a nadie, aparte de no ser bien parecido, no tenía ni un gramo de sentido del humor y nada de paciencia para mi hermana.

—Alguien nuevo, —me responde mientras abre mi armario y analiza los vestidos que hay dentro. Su rostro pensativo, al parecer debe de ser alguien importante considerando el tiempo que tarda en tomar la decisión. Finalmente saca dos vestidos y los acerca a la cama. En cuanto los veo, mis esperanzas se van al piso; ambos van a requerir la jaula privadora de oxígeno, mejor conocida como corsé.

—Podríamos utilizar el café, —propongo inocentemente, pero Jacinta niega con la cabeza. Se acerca a mi lado de la cama, en donde estoy sentada, toma mis brazos y se prepara para ayudarme a parar. De dónde saca tanta fuerza, es un misterio; tenemos la misma estatura, aunque su constitución es más gruesa que la mía, pero no por mucho.

—Lentamente a la cuenta de tres, —dice suavemente mientras me mira a los ojos.

—Está bien, —me preparo para la cuenta.

Me jala lentamente y soporta mi peso, hasta que verifica que mis piernas me sostienen y que no corro el riesgo de caer. Le doy una sonrisa alentadora, pero no me cree.

—Sostente del poste niña.

Sigo sus indicaciones sabiendo que no me va a soltar hasta que la obedezca. En cuanto lo hago, se pone manos a la obra.

—Mamá debería dejar que Marissa disfrute su soltería un poco más, apenas cumplió quince años la semana pasada, —continúo con el tema anterior distrayendo a mi mente de lo difícil que va a ser respirar, en especial ahora.

—Lo suficientemente mayor, acorde a ella. —Responde mientras desabrocha los botones del vestido actual.

—Me gustaría mucho ver que Marissa se defendiera. Odiaría que fuera miserable el resto de su vida, solo porque mamá cree que la felicidad es proporcional a la cantidad de dinero que su esposo tiene, —continúo hablando mientras Jacinta remueve finalmente mi vestido.

El aire frío del cuarto enfría mi desnudo cuerpo, haciéndome temblar. Jacinta se apresura y me coloca el corsé, con sus manos expertas comienza a enlazarlo.

—Deja que Marissa lo haga niña. No le des otra razón para que te odie.

Giro mis ojos ante el comentario, no lo puede ver, su mirada está fija en su trabajo.

¿En qué puede afectar una razón más en su larga lista? Mamá ha estado esperando el momento en que la muerte me lleve, posiblemente desde que se casó con papá hace dieciséis años. Cada vez que la muerte decide dejarme vivir, se traduce en una nueva razón para molestarla. No es que pueda hacer mucho al respecto.

—Si me preguntas, Marissa debería de casarse por amor —digo mientras Jacinta jala el listón apretando el corsé. Inmediatamente mi capacidad de respirar se reduce significativamente—, no por conveniencia. ¿No lo crees?

—Niña, cuando me pidan mi opinión, se las daré; pero por ahora, mi posición en la casa es ayudarte y guardarme mis comentarios. —responde— Pero nunca se sabe, tal vez puede aprender a amar a este nuevo pretendiente.

—Jacinta, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes forzar a amar a alguien, — se ríe de mi comentario, sus pensamientos posiblemente con José— mira lo que le sucedió a la pobre de Anna.

Sus manos se detienen por unos instantes y continúan sin ningún otro comentario.

Anna era nuestra vecina, de la edad de Marian. Sus padres encontraron un pretendiente que tenía una posición importante en el gobierno. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, se comprometieron; estaba tan emocionada por su boda, trabajando arduamente con su madre en los preparativos. Marissa aún comenta que fue la boda del siglo; nadie tenía la más mínima duda de que Anna y su esposo eran felices, en ese día en particular. O eso fue lo que escuché, ya que estaba muy enferma para asistir. Sin embargo, la vida no es un cuento de hadas. El sueño se despejó y dio paso a la realidad, llevándose la felicidad que el novio y la novia mostraban. Al poco tiempo era obvio que Anna no era feliz. Los rumores cuentan que su marido tenía una amante e ignoraba a Anna por completo. Anna mantenía la fachada perfecta de una recién casada, pero se convirtió en una prisionera en su propio hogar, sin la esperanza de obtener la felicidad en el futuro. Como una flor en otoño se fue marchitando, su humor y sonrisa fueron desapareciendo. Después de un par de años, solamente se le veía ir y venir a casa de sus padres, el ceño siempre fruncido cuando regresaba a su casa.

Únicamente una vez tuve el privilegio de ver una de sus sonrisas contagiosas. Cuando en su camino se cruzó con un joven que trabajaba para un ejidatario en unas tierras cercanas. Su posición no era buena juzgando por su vestimenta; sin embargo, eso no importó, su expresión cambió por completo, como el día y la noche. Él se detuvo, sus miradas atrapadas el uno con el otro. La interacción duro tan solo unos cuantos segundos, terminando con ella sacudiendo su cabeza y pasándolo por un lado sin volver a mirarlo. Era obvia la tristeza de ambos. Ella fue discreta, manteniendo la actitud que la sociedad esperaba de una señora casada; él sin embargo la siguió con su mirada, hasta que desapareció en la esquina y como si nada hubiera sucedido, continuó su camino.

No tengo la más mínima duda que en ese momento, el corazón de cada uno se rompió.

Unos meses después las terribles noticias llegaron a nuestra casa: Anna murió. Existen diversos rumores de la causa, uno dicen que Anna quería abandonar a su marido, pero obviamente él no lo podía permitir. ¿Qué iba a pensar la sociedad de él? Así que por venganza o tristeza, ella se suicidó. El segundo rumor era que su marido descubrió que Anna tenía un amante, así que mató a ambos.

La mayoría cree en el primer rumor, era más probable considerando el cambio que se habían observado en ella. Sin embargo, mi apuesta está en la segunda teoría.

—¡Shh, niña! No todo mundo tiene un final triste. Simplemente ve a tus padres, —se defiende mientras pone los últimos toques en el corsé.

Me giro para verla, con una mirada de que ella ni siquiera cree en lo que acaba de decir, se comienza a morder el labio nerviosamente.

El hecho de que su matrimonio ha sobrevivido a base de que básicamente se ignoran, no significa que sean felices. El corazón de papá siempre le iba a pertenecer a mi madre, pero él necesitaba una esposa que le ayudara a criar a sus dos hijas y mamá necesitaba a un esposo acaudalado para subir su posición en la sociedad. Parecía el arreglo perfecto.

—Deberíamos parar de platicar y terminar de prepararte, —pone fin a la conversación, posiblemente temerosa de que la descubran que estamos criticando a la señora de la casa. Rápidamente quita el vestido del gancho y me ayuda a colocarlo. Cierra el vestido sin estar muy contenta del resultado, jala las cintas lo más que puede, pero no se ciñe a mi cuerpo. —Has perdido peso niña— dice preocupada.

La ignoro y lentamente me dirijo al vestidor, me siento aliviada cuando me siento, feliz de poder hacerlo.

Jacinta trabaja rápidamente en mi cabello. Si hay una cosa que mis hermanas envidian, es mi cabellera. No tiene los bucles de Marian, ni el hermoso color café de Marissa; pero es largo, grueso, con volumen y negro como la noche, con su propio brillo. Jacinta comienza a arreglarlo como se espera que lo usen las señoritas. Sé que mamá le indicó como ponerlo, considerando que el peinado que está haciendo no ayuda a mis facciones. Mamá se quiere asegurar que la atención esté en Marissa y no en mí.

No entiendo cuál es su preocupación. Honestamente, nadie que esté cuerdo, va a poner atención a la pequeña señorita enfermiza que tiene un pie en la tumba.

Jacinta me ayuda a ponerme de pie y ambas caminamos al otro lado del cuarto, en donde está el espejo. A su lado está el librero, saturado de libros. Disfruto ver su cara molesta al ver que los libros prácticamente se están cayendo; le encanta tener todo en perfecto orden y mi librero siempre la vuelve loca. Pero no hay mucho que ella puede hacer, lo ha intentado; pero teniendo tantos libros, es difícil tener un orden adecuado.

Adoro mis libros, la gran variedad que tengo, desde idiomas, ciencia, matemáticas; sin embargo los que más me gustan son las historias y novelas. Marian y Marissa pasan sus días cosiendo, pintando o escuchando noticias y chismes de la sociedad, algo que mamá considera que es prometedor para una futura Señora de la casa. _ "A ningún hombre le gusta que su mujer sea más inteligente que ellos_" dice, así que no las motiva a que lean. Pero cuando cae la noche, les gusta escaparse a mi recámara y acostarse conmigo en la cama, una a cada lado y les cuento un cuento para dormir. Esta es la actividad que nos ha vuelto unidas. Eran contadas las veces que podía jugar con ellas o asistir a fiestas, pero al final del día, siempre me buscaban o al menos así era. Ahora solo es Marissa; el otro lado de la cama, siempre frío con la ausencia de Marian.

Desvío mi atención del librero y veo mi reflejo en el espejo. Me gusta el color del vestido, un rosa clarito que se las ingenia en darme un poco de color a mi piel pálida y el contraste perfecto a mi negra cabellera. Los pliegues de las mangas con pequeñas rosas bordadas. En mi pecho tiene un hermoso listón que va cruzado de un extremo a otro, desde la altura de mi pecho a mi estómago. Por lo general me queda perfecto, pero Jacinta tiene razón, he perdido peso y ahora esa área esta suelta. Mamá no va a estar contenta con esto.

Escucho el rechinido del piso de madera en las afueras del cuarto. Alguien se aproxima. Me giro para ver a la persona que entra.

—¿Amalia? —Mamá entra sin molestarse en tocar, sin más su mirada se dirige a mi vestido, inspeccionándolo. Una de su ceja se levanta, aunada a su ceño fruncido. Al parecer no está contenta con el resultado final, pero a Dios gracias, se guarda el comentario.

—¿Sí, mamá? —respondo con mucha actitud.

—Ya casi es hora. —le indica a Jacinta que nos deje a solas. Inmediatamente sigue la orden sin decir una sola palabra, cerrando la puerta tras de ella—. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas hacer?

La única razón por la que me está permitiendo atender a la reunión, es para analizar a este nuevo pretendiente y asegurarme que no sea un charlatán. Con todos los españoles y criollos que hay en la ciudad tratando de subir su posición social, se está volviendo difícil distinguir quienes son los charlatanes y los que a mamá le interesan.

—Sí, mamá. —cierro mis ojos y me sostengo del librero sintiendo un nuevo mareo. Debería haber comido algo.

Cuando abro mis ojos nuevamente, mamá está abandonando el cuarto, sin ni siquiera preocuparse si me encuentro bien. Tiene una mayor prioridad, asegurarse de que su hija Marissa, esté preparada para conocer a este extraño.

**Un agradecimiento a Valeria Lezcano por ayudarme a editar este documento. También a Mina Rivera por el Banner de la historia. Este es el primer capítulo de tres que tengo escritos y como algunas saben es un Preludio de Solsticio.**

Espero les guste esta pequeña historia que posiblemente se va a hacer más grande.

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
